Hair styling is an important part of personal grooming and appearance. Much time and money is spent on preparing the appearance of a person's hair, and an entire industry has developed full of products and services to fulfill this demand.
As the pace of life continues to accelerate, there is an ever increasing desire to minimize the time required to prepare an attractive hair style. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus and methods which assist in the creation of an attractive hair style in a minimum amount of time.